Refrigeration compressors present, mounted in the hermetic shell thereof, a hermetic terminal having energizing pins externally projecting from the shell and to which is coupled a cable to supply electric energy to the compressor motor housed in the interior of the hermetic shell, said electric supply cable being connected to an electric power source external to the compressor.
In a known solution, the electric supply cable is mounted to the hermetic terminal, by means of electric terminals, generally housed in an electric insulation core. Moreover, in order to protect the user against electric shocks, the electric insulation core that involves the electric terminals is covered by a connector body made in an electric insulating material and which is removably locked, by engaging means, to a supporting structure welded to the compressor shell, in the region adjacent to the hermetic terminal which carries the energizing pins. In these known constructions, the supporting structure welded to the hermetic shell is configured to provide only one locking receiving means designed to receive and retain a single locking means provided in the connector body or cover, the dimensioning and positioning of the supporting structure of both the locking receiving means and locking means being made within determined tolerances, to guarantee the desired stability to the seating and retention of the connector to the shell, with the electric terminals being safely fitted in the respective energizing pins. Since the parts involved in the desired mounting coupling are rigid or substantially rigid, any dimensional deviation will cause the connector to remain electrically coupled to the energizing pins, but in a position in which it is not adequately pressed against the shell of the compressor, making this mounting susceptible to vibrations during the operation of the compressor and also permitting humidity to penetrate between the connector and the shell, towards the energizing pins, with potential risks of causing undesirable short circuits and electric contacts.
Apart from the deficiency mentioned above in relation to the known mounting arrangements, the connector has its body designed to receive the electric supply cable according to an axial direction coincident with that of the energizing pins, requiring a larger space for mounting the compressor so as to accommodate the electric supply cable extension axially projecting from the connector.
Another negative aspect of the known mounting arrangements results from the fact that the connectors do not define a means that can provide an adequate and safe mechanical retention of the electric supply cable in the connector body.